Mystify
by anatagasuki
Summary: “We’re the same, you and I.” she told him. “Using everything but loving nothing. Is it a curse that runs along our kind?” KuramaOC.


A/N: This is my second YYH fic and still, it is about Kurama. This is a fluffy fic, I warn you. It's full of mushy crap and insanity hints. This fic is insane. Okay, so don't flame me, I told you already.

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I would add some more romance, maybe a new character to… (after an hour) But sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor my beloved Kurama. -sob, sob-.

**Mystify**

"What do you think of the moon?"

Her companion raised his eyes and looked at the woman beside him, puzzled. "Why ask a sudden inquiry?"

"I don't know." She turned to look at him, her brown eyes locking with his. "I just, just thought it's somehow important to you, _fox_."

The connotation present in the way she said fox made him chuckle softly. "The moon is wonderful."

He watched as the radiance of the moon reflected the vibrancy of her eyes. Her eyes, they were truly magical. The way the emotions glittered on them like dancing lights at the heart of the city is so fascinating that it can hold and bind someone in its trail--it can hold and bind his restless soul forever.

A small smile crept to her lips.

"Ever felt like you blend with everything?"

He refused to answer, not knowing how to. Instead he looked on, overwhelmed by her presence.

She fluttered her eyes closed, letting the night breeze carry her unbound locks. She looked high above, allowing her problems to flow away, her worries to flutter with the wind.

"Yes." His voice came.

"So you know how this feels?" she opened her eyes gently and looked at him.

"I know." He said in a low voice. "In Makai, I had learned to blend with my surroundings. Plants, trees, flowers, the wind, the moonlight, everything. I need it to survive, to attack opponents and defend myself. I treated everything as surreal, a dream that would soon end, because I had only used all I see, never loved or cared for anyone."

"We're the same, you and I." she soothingly told him. "Using everything but loving nothing. Is it a curse that runs along our kind?"

"I don't consider it to be reasonable." He sidestepped. "No, it's never just. I never had my fair share in my youko life."

"But now you do." She pointed out, smiling. "Your mother has seen to that."

He besotted in silence. What could he possibly say that would not hurt her feelings? He may have been miserable before, but she was far more miserable in that case, for she never had as chance on a blessed human life.

The days were wonderful with her, as he remembered. She, joy and cheer herself, had an contagious bliss that she shared with him. Nights would be anticipated as she always sit still on his windowsill, singing to him or telling her stories of adventure and happiness.

Once she had asked him when she will have her own. Her own life. Her own romance.

And he didn't answer with words. He answered her with a kiss and with a promise that he will be there for her forever.

But one incident burned all their hopes and promises, leaving only despair and regrets in its tail.

"Would you like to melt with me?"

His eyes widened, astonished by her sudden aggressiveness and the flicker of insanity and uncontrolled need in vividly painted on her now slack-jawed face.

"You are such a beautiful creature." she sighed, cupping his chin gently. Her thumb traveled on his smooth cheek. "It's a waste not to touch you, to feel you…"

She swept closer, planting a swift, chaste kiss on his lips.

His eyes fluttered close, still not moving even after the kiss. His fingers touched his lips fleetingly, savoring the bittersweet aftertaste of rose and honey left there.

Tears escaped her eyes tenderly, not seen by the teenager beside her. Yet she knew he felt it, he felt the warm liquid even though it didn't touch him in any way. He opened his eyes and marveled at the beauty beside him.

How could someone so strong and lovely be so lonely?

"What do you think, Kurama?" she murmured. "How can something so wrong be right?"

"I don't know, I really don't." he honestly replied, bowing down. "Still, I'll be glad to see you happy."

She nodded slowly, understanding the logic of his words. Her eyes tainted with benevolent sadness and unyielding determination, she stood up.

"She is waiting."

A flash of warmth splashed on his senses. Cerulean tresses, lavender eyes, creamy fair skin. Infectious laugh, cheerful smile.

Botan.

"Botan is waiting."

But he didn't wish to give her anymore burden. Yet it is completely unavoidable if she sees him go to another.

And he loved her. How dearly he loved her.

Yes, he didn't know where right and wrong separates, where light and dark fuses, where love and hate flew abound. But he knew he loved her.

Tenderly, smoothly, he slipped his arms around her and gazes into her eyes, returning the peck on the lips she had previously given him, wishing her well, anticipating the tears that made their way down his cheeks, his chin, her neck.

"I love you." He muttered as she slowly disappeared in mid-air.

A voice distracted him in his reverie, the voice of Botan, his wife, calling him.

But he has decided. Dead or not, he will love her. Dead or not, he and Botan will talk, tonight, and finally end the marriage that binds them.

**END**

Welcome to chibi stage, where some riot seems to be brewing…

Chibi KB fans: WE HATE YOU, WE HATE YOU!!"

Chibi Me: -standing on a platform holding a microphone- Sorry, I don't really like KB pairing that much…-nervous giggle-

Chibi KB fans: SHUT UPPPPP!! You made our dear Botan the antagonist!!

Chibi Me: No! She ISN'T the antagonist. In fact she was a victim.

Chibi KB fans: We don't care, we STILL hate you!! WAAAAHHHH!!

Chibi Me: -dodges tomatoes and plates- Please give a review before they kill me!

Chibi Kurama, Botan and OC: -sweatdrop-


End file.
